jules brothers
by charieamber16
Summary: Six years later after the bombings and Jules brothers have come to visit but things have changed.


Jules was worried . You see it was six years since the bombings and well her four brothers Robbie, Jonathon, Colin and Adam, were coming over. She had not seen then for 10 years. Because they did not come to the wedding. Also she is now 28. And now Sam is 30. They have 6 children. Their oldest is Sadie who if 6.  
Then there is the twins Jacob and Harley who are 4. Then they had Jada who is 2 and then another set of twins Amelia and Anneliese who are 2 months old. She now works undercover. Sam was coming home soon but for now she was by herself trying her best to look after her six children. Amelia and Anneliese had fallen asleep and were in their cots. Sadie was playing with Jada in the play room. Most likely princesses which they both love at the moment.. Jacob and Harley were watching some TV program which I had no idea what it was about but anyway they loved it. Sam had said that he was fine with looking after the kids but I was not so sure. so I had made then all little pots of their dinner and so they only need to be warmed up. I hope he can do that. The door shut quietly as I was knocked out of my thoughts as Sam walked in. Hey Sam how was your day?He comes over and hugs me and gives me a kiss. Come on I say let's go and see terrible two boys. He smiles at my little nick name for our sons. We walk out and into the lounge. Dada they both say and jump up so that Sam can pick them up as soon as we walk in the door. Hi Jake Hi Harley you missed me? Yeah Dada says Jacob. But We had fun at the park when Mama to us Says Harley. He has always been a mummy's boy where as Jake had been a Daddy's boy. Right I say. I am going to go and get ready can you look after them for about an hour? Of course, but where are Sadie, Jada, Amelia and Anneliese? Well the twins are in their cots and Sadie and Jada are in the play room. Kay now go and get ready. Ok god you would think you boys want to get rid of me. No we would never get rid of you Mama. Say Jacob. Yeah Dad would not know what to do. Says Harley. I laugh at Sam's face after that comment. I know what to do thank you. Says Sam. I am still smiling as I walk out and go up stairs. I go and check on the two girls. I pop my head through the door of the twins room they were still asleep. Thank god maybe this way they might just might sleep a bit better later and not be so moody when it comes to putting them to bed. I then go into the play room. Jada and Sadie look round to me as I walk in. Hello Mummy Says Sadie. Mama. Says Jada. She runs over and looks up at me and puts up her arms so that I can pick her up. So I do Hey baby I say to her. I then put her down and go and give Sadie a hug. What are you two doing? We were playing with our dolls says Sadie. Wow that sounds fun . I say. It is Says Jada. Well you girls keep doing that and I will be in mine and Daddy's bedroom. Oh and Daddy's home. Ohhhh Daddy home they say and run down the stairs. Be careful Jada . I shout down the stairs. I go and have a shower and then get changed. I then head down stairs. We then sit and watch the kids playing for about half an hour. Then we hear crying. I get up before Sam and go up the stairs and into the nursery. Where both of the twins are awake now. I pick up Anneliese first and then Amelia. We go down stairs where Sam meets us and takes Anneliese from me and gives her a cuddle. I turn to Sam and say Sam would it be ok if I take the babies with me when I go to see my brothers? Sure Jules I don't see why not. Cool I leave in about ten mins, ok? Yep. I go and get the twins ready. Bye Sadie, Jada, Jacob and Harley. Bye Mummy. I love you Sam. Love you too Jules and we kiss. Love you too sweethearts Sam Says to the Twins. We then go out the door and I put them into the car and go to this café which my Brothers suggested that we meet at. As normal I was there first. The Twins were playing with their Toy Rabbit and Hedgehog. I kept looking at my phone checking the time and making sure that this was the place we were meeting at. Then the doors open and in come Robbie and Adam. know I say to myself that they have not seen me yet so I can still make a run for it out the back door. Uhhh maybe not because they have seen me and are walking towards me. Oh heeeeeelp me. Julessss Says Adam and he run over to me and gives me a hug . Heya Adam I reply. Hey little sis . Says a Smiling Robbie he was the oldest of my brothers and Adam was the youngest of them. In-between Robbie it go's Colin and then Jonathon and then Adam oh and them Me of course the youngest of them. And who are theses two? Asks Robbie. Anneliese and Amelia. I say. How old are they ? Asks Adam. 2 Months. I reply. They are so cute. Both of my brothers Say. Are they even yours because I highly doubt that my little Sister could have such pretty little girls. Says My horrible brother Colin who hates me and I have not got a clue why. Of course they are they look a lot like Jules. Says my other and finale brother Jonathon. Well looks you all finally made it I say. They then all get a chairs and sit down. Wow you are still as small as you were when we last saw you how long ago was that Says Jonathon. 10 Years . I say. Really that long? Yes . I reply. Not too long then . Says Colin. Colin? What Juliana? What have I done to make you hate me so? Well umm let me think Ohhhh yeah you were born. Ok is that it. No you are the reason Mum left us for that lover of hers. I look down then because I had never met my Mum because she had left when I was 1 month old. Robbie turns round and Says. Jules is not the reason Mum left . Yeah Says Adam . It was not her fault that Mum could not cope. Colin if you can't be nice to Jules then why did you come her? Asks Robbie. Because Dad said it would be rude not to because you were all going. So that does not mean that you can be rude when you are here. Says Jonathon. Listen it's fine Colin does not have to be here if he does not want to be I say. Course he does. Says Adam. No he does not. He clearly does not want to be here so why should he? Because he is our brother. Says Jonathon. While this argument is going on the Twins wake up from their sleep. They start to get scared because everyone is rising their voices. Jonathon realises this and Says Guys can we not be so loud because we might disturb other people and we are up setting our nieces. They all turn to look at Amelia and Anneliese. Can I ask what are their names because I was not there when you said. Asks Jonathon. Course their names are Amelia and Anneliese. .Cool what are their middle names? Asks Adam. Amelia's is Lacey and Anneliese is Tori. Awww they are cute names Says Adam. Another 2 for the Callaghan tribe. Yeah bout that guess Dad did not tell you then. Tell us what? Asks Robbie. Their surnames are Braddock. Why? Says Robbie. Because that's their Dads name. But I thought that you would have chosen your name. Says Jonathon . But I did. Huh I don't get it. Says Robbie. I hold up my left hand and then they realise. So you are married. Says Adam. Nah . I Say. Why did you not tell us? Asks Jonathon Whom sounds hurt. I take a breath and then answer Because Dad told me not to. Why? I have not got a clue and oh there is more than two by the way. Two what? Asks Adam. Kids Duh. I say. How many? Asks Adam. 4 more. So Six altogether. Says Colin. Yeah. What are they? Asks Robbie. Twin boys and then two other girls. How old are they? Well Sadie is 6 Jacob and Harley are 4 and Jada is 2. Right and their middle names. Says Jonathon Sadie's is Rose , Jacobs is Zac , Harleys is Josh and Jada's is Tia. Happy now I add. Can we meet them? Asks Robbie. Sure . Also what is your husbands name? Asks Robbie. Sam. I take them back to my house. When we enter Sam see us and I walk up to him and Say Sam theses are my brothers Robbie, Jonathon , Colin and Adam . Guys this is Sam. They all say hello and all that stuff. I then introduce them to my other kids. After three hours they leave. Thank god I though as I went to bed.


End file.
